


Llévame lejos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Nervousness, New Year's Eve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No habían peleado por una razón en particular. Sólo, se habían encontrado siendo nervioso en el mismo momento y en el mismo cuarto, y como resultado habían dejado de hablarse antes de salir de casa, siguiendo por todo el concierto de inicio de año y por el resto de la noche.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Llévame lejos

**Llévame lejos**

Entrando en casa, Yuya suspiró con alivio.

No creía que iba a tener éxito de volver.

Cada Año Nuevo por ellos era un maratón, pero por alguna razón ese año parecía no acabar nunca.

Entre el concierto, la fiesta y la visita al templo se había hecho más tarde de lo normal, y desafiar el tráfico de Tokyo en taxi no había sido exactamente un paseo, tanto que en algún punto Yuri se había dormido en el coche, la frente contra la ventana y el aliento pesado.

Ahora, Yuya lo miró mientras cerraba la puerta, quitándose silenciosamente el abrigo y abandonándolo en la entrada, antes de superarlo y dirigirse hacia el salón, sin decir una palabra.

Yuya se pasó la lengua en el labio inferior, enojado.

Lo sabía, de verdad, porque esa noche le había parecido no acabar.

Era la misma razón porque tenía el vago instinto de quedarse quieto allí, en la entrada, sin tener que unirse a Yuri, sin tener que acostarse con él, sin ser obligado a estarle cerca.

Ya tuvo suficiente con sus quejas por esa noche.

No habían peleado por una razón en particular. Sólo, se habían encontrado siendo nervioso en el mismo momento y en el mismo cuarto, y como resultado habían dejado de hablarse antes de salir de casa, siguiendo por todo el concierto de inicio de año y por el resto de la noche.

Yuya estaba cansado, y su mente tan agotada que podía apenas recordar sobre que hubieran discutido. Lo sólo de que estaba seguro era que esa había sido la manera peor de empezar el año.

Se rindió y alcanzó el menor en el otro cuarto, encontrándolo en cocina bebiendo un poco de agua. Esperó que terminara y que la hubiera vuelto a poner, sin pedirle de dejarla allí por él, y notó su mirada cuando la tomó del frigorífico, bebiendo de la botella.

“Podrías usar un caso.” le hizo notar Yuri, en tono neutro y aire de desaprobación. Yuya suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y acabando de beber, fingiendo de no haber oído.

“¿Tienes intención de usar ese tono conmigo mucho más tiempo?” preguntó, quedándose en el umbral de la cocina mirándolo, mientras el menor se mordía un labio.

“No te estoy hablando en ningún tono particular. Soy sólo harto.” se justificó, desplazándolo para pasar e ir hacia la habitación.

Yuya lo siguió, sintiéndose peor con el pasar de los minutos.

Había bebido a la fiesta, no demasiado pero bastante para intensificar esa migraña que había tenido durante horas ya, que ahora estaba casi insufrible por culpa del continuo discutir.

Entrado en la habitación se quitó pronto la ropa y se puso la por dormir, viendo a Yuri tomar la suya e ir hacia el baño.

“Voy a ducharme.” masculló, cerrando violentamente la puerta y dejando a Yuya solo en la habitación.

Suspiró, sentándose al borde de la cama y teniendo los ojos bajos, antes de pasare frustrado las manos en la cara.

Nunca había sido alguien a quien le importara mucho de lo que hacía por el Año Nuevo, pero tenía que admitir que empezarlo de esa manera no lo hacía sentir muy cómodo.

Y, de todas formas, no le gustaba acostarse enfadado, ni pensando que Yuri estuviera enfadado con él.

Olvidando el orgullo se quitó otra vez la ropa, dirigiéndose hacia el baño tratando de no hacer ruido.

Y por la expresión sorprendida en la cara de Yuri cuando abrió la puerta de la ducha, tenía que haber sido bueno con eso.

La sorpresa duró unos segundos, antes que el menor se girara, volviendo a pasarse el champú en el pelo.

“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó, todavía reacio a relaciones civiles, mientras Yuya cerraba la puerta detrás de sí y se hacía un poco de sitio bajo el agua.

Pero había algo más en su tono que la molestia por la presencia de su novio, y por esa nota ronca en la voz Yuya se preguntó si no estuviera llorando. No era propio de él, especialmente considerado que parecía furioso con él, pero tenía la sensación de tener razón.

Sin decir una palabra le cogió las caderas, tirándolo cerca de sí y apoyándole el mentón en la cabeza, sintiendo la cara ensuciarse de jabón – no que le importara.

“Lo siento, Yu.” murmuró, abrazándolo, dejando que su pecho adhiriera a la espalda del menor.

“¿De qué lo sientes?” contestó pronto Yuri, limpiándose rápido las manos y escapándose de su abrazo, siguiendo a darle la espalda.

Yuya le tomó suavemente una muñeca, forzando para que se girara.

Y descubrió que tenía razón, porque Yuri tenía los ojos rojos y la expresión de quien estaba llorando, a pesar que el agua de la ducha hiciera imposible establecerlo con seguridad.

Yuya lo conocía bastante bien de saber que era una forma de orgullo, y que si se hubiera quedado a solas en la ducha habría dejado que el ruido del agua cubriera lo de sus lágrimas, así de poder fingir de no estar llorando.

Se sintió culpable, aunque imaginara que Yuri no fuera solo enfadado con él, que el nerviosismo y el cansancio tuvieran su responsabilidad también.

“Lo siento por todo lo que dije e hice que te hicieron daño. Fue una pelea estúpida, Yuri, no nos arruinamos el Año Nuevo por eso.” le dijo, casi suplicándolo, tomando un paso hacia de él y acabando enteramente bajo el agua, mientras el menor ahora estaba a cubierto.

Viéndolo temblar por el contacto de la piel bañada con el aire, lo tiró de vuelta contra de sí, esta vez con un movimiento más delicado, casi tuviera miedo de ser rechazado otra vez; sin embargo, Chinen se dejó ir contra de él, suspirando.

“Lo sé. Lo sé qué fue una pelea inútil, yo...” suspiró, frunciendo la nariz. “Esta noche pero no hiciste nada para arreglarla. No me miraste, no te acercaste, no me dirigiste una palabra. ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora?”

Yuya se mordió un labio, buscando la manera de contestar sin hacerlo enfadar aún más.

La verdad era que él también había esperado toda la noche que el menor tomara la iniciativa, había esperado de ver si fuera dispuesto a aclarar las cosas, y viendo que no había ocurrido no había querido tomar el primer paso.

Distraídamente, le pasó las manos en el pelo con el champú, masajeándole delicadamente la cabeza.

“Oye, Yuri.” empezó, tratando de evitar su pregunta. “¿Tiene realmente importancia por qué no lo hice o por qué peleamos o algo de eso?” suspiró, poniéndose a lavarle el pelo mientras el menor inclinaba la cabeza atrás y entrecerraba los ojos. “Es el primero del año .Y no tengo intención de acabarlo peleando contigo, no me gusta.”

Cuando todo el champú hubo sido lavado, Yuri se llevó el pelo atrás, antes de bajar los ojos al suelo de la ducha.

“Tampoco a mí me gusta pelear contigo, Yuu.” admitió, encogiéndose de hombros y luego suspirando frustrado.

Y cuando Yuya creyó de tener que seguir luchando para que finalmente se aclararan, Yuri lo sorprendió, acercándose y abrazándole la cintura, apoyándole la cara contra el pecho.

“Ay, cariño.” le dijo, sonriendo, acariciándole la espalda.

“Me puse nervioso.” explicó Yuri. “Las fiestas son algo que tendríamos que pasar juntos, ¿no? No me gusta tener que trabajar por el Año Nuevo, y no tener ni diez minutos a solas contigo después de la medianoche. Lo sé que es estúpido, pero...”

Yuya no lo dejó terminar. Se asomó hacia él, tomándole la cara en las manos y besándolo, despacio, sólo unos segundos antes de volver a mirarlo y sonreírle.

“Te prometo que el próximo año vamos a escapar.” bromó. “Voy a secuestrarte y a llevarte en algún lugar de viaje, solo tú y yo. En un lugar donde no nos puedan encontrar.”

Yuri levantó una ceja, haciendo una mueca y alejándose un poco, lo bastante para tener sitio de acabar lavándose.

“No eres divertido, Takaki Yuya.” le regañó. “Nos encontrarían después de diez minutos, y tendríamos que escuchar el sermón del siglo. Y nos despedirían. Y tendríamos que buscar otro trabajo, y se da el caso que mí me guste este trabajo.”

Yuya rio, entretenido, y apoyó la espalda contra la pared de la ducha, cruzando los brazos, mirando fijo a su novio mientras acababa de ducharse, sin contestarle.

En cuanto cerró el grifo salió primero, dándole la toalla y poniéndose la bata, envolviéndolo junto a sí, caminando despacio hacia la habitación mientras el menor se quejaba.

Después que lo hubo dejado Yuri se secó y se vistió pronto, bajo su mirada absorta, antes de sentarse en la cama y bostezar, estirándose.

Yuya se puso de vuelta el pijama, como recordándose sólo en ese momento cuanto estuviera cansado.

Alcanzó el menor en la cama, tumbándose y tirándolo encima a sí, cerrando los ojos.

“Pues, qué piensas...” dijo, murmurando. “¿si te secuestro mañana?”

Yuri se giró en su abrazo, mascullando algo incomprensible antes de suspirar.

“Sí. Mañana está bien, puedes secuestrarme. Ninguno nos va a buscar.” aceptó, bostezando otra vez.

Yuya hizo un sonido satisfecho, dejando de hablar y rindiéndose al cansancio.

“Buenas noches, cariño.” le dijo sólo, sin recibir respuesta, descubriendo que Yuri dormía ya.

Sonriendo suavemente lo imitó, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Estaba feliz de haberla arreglada. Y también de la idea que iban a pasar mañana juntos. No había sensación mejor que irse a dormir feliz.

Con excepción de saber qué Yuri estaba feliz también. 


End file.
